


Skies

by brokebackdeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Fluff, Freckles, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, The Empty (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokebackdeancas/pseuds/brokebackdeancas
Summary: Castiel has told the brothers about his deal with the empty, but luckily they find a way to save him
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause I've been pretty sad and I needed fluff. Enjoy! :)

Castiel has been in his room for quite long. Dean and Sam are waiting for him in the library, not so patiently. The angel has told them sooner that day about his deal with the empty, and they had figured out a solution. 

"Dude has been in his room for what, 20 minutes? How long does it take?"

Everyone else would think Dean is pissed off, but not Sam. His brother knows Dean is just worried and excited for what will come out of this. His expression when he had thought he had found a way to save Castiel was priceless. The empty only takes angels and demons, not humans. Castiel has already been a human for a while before, and it will be easier since now he has the Winchesters with him. The idea was Dean's, and Sam saw his smile brighten up his face as soon as he said it. No one cared about the angel more than his brother ever did.

"Dean, just let him take his time. We don't know how much it takes. Probably it even hurts."

Dean starts drumming his fingers on the table, clear sign that he's nervous. He's staring into space and wondering what will come next. He wasn't there the first time Cas became human, but now he doesn't want to be caught dead not helping him. At least one of the many problems was about to be solved. 

Castiel shows in the library while Dean's still thinking about him. He stands up in a flash as soon as he sees the trench coat. Cas is looking down, walking slowly and holding something in his hand. He meets the brothers' eyes only when he reaches the stairs.

"I did it. I extracted my grace."

Sam looks at his brother. He can see Dean's face soften the more he looks at Castiel, knowing he's human now. He can see how much he wants to run to him and hug him.

"Good. So, are you– are you human now?"

"Well, yes, basically.–" Castiel raises the hand where he's holding a little glowing flask "– I put it in here. I didn't have much left anyway."

Sam waits for Dean to say something. When he sees that his brother and Castiel are just trying to not stare at each other, he takes a wise decision.

"That's great news, Cas. I'll– I'll go cook something."

Dean watches his brother go off to the kitchen. They are alone now.

"Dean, I want you to have this."

Cas hands him the flask with his grace in it. The light blue fluid is still shining, it almost seems alive, like it never left Castiel's soul. Dean takes it from his hands and holds it in his owns.

"I figured that we should keep it safe, in case someday we'll need it. Maybe hide it somewhere."

Dean stares at the flask for a moment and then looks up to meet Castiel's eyes. He finds himself thinking they're the same color of his grace. Dean has let his mind wander around the idea of Cas becoming human: he probably remembers everything he needs cause he has already been through this, but Dean still wants to teach him everything again and over again. He squeezes the flask and puts it in the pocket of his pants.

"Okay, I'll handle that." He then looks down for a couple of seconds. "Cas, can I ask you a question? You can decide not to answer me."

"Sure, Dean."

"You said that the empty would have taken you once you were happy. I mean– Jack's back. I know we have this ongoing bullshit with Chuck, but I figured that you'd be on cloud nine with Jack alive. What more would make you even happier?"

Cas' gaze is firmly locked on Dean's eyes. It's like the man's staring right into his soul. He sighs before answering slowly.

"Well, I guess you could say your approval."

Dean is perplexed. His approval? Cas has been one of the most righteous men out there, Dean could have never questioned his choices once. Maybe he didn't demonstrate it, but deep in his heart, he knew Cas had always been right.

"You got my approval, Cas. Whatever you do. I know I didn't really show it lately, but... I thought that with the prayer––"

"What you said in purgatory was enough, but that's not exactly what I'm talking about. I'm referring to the whole picture. Not only your approval in what I do, or what I am but... I'd say in what you mean to me. I don't know, it's hard to explain, and maybe even to understand."

Dean knows what Cas means. He kinda felt and feels that way too, always trying to find a somewhat meaning in all his relationships. He had fought hard to be daddy's boy, even though he saw the difference while John spoke to him, and while he spoke to Sammy. He tried with his mother later in life, but again it didn't work out since apparently she had preferred men of letters before her sons. Bobby, Ellen, Jo, a bunch of other people he trusted are dead. Benny had to die. Sam and Cas are literally the only two left. Sam is his own blood, his little brother, but Dean has felt like a father to him since he was four. They trust each other, for better or worse. Sammy aside, Cas is the only other person that has stood by him from the first moment they met. They have this strange relationship, but Dean likes it, he has liked it since he can remember. He had considered him something like his guardian angel, but he had learned to think of him as a friend, a close friend. The closest friend. They will never be able to leave each other's side, Dean to let go of Cas and Cas to let go of Dean. He knows exactly what Cas means.

"Yeah, I got it."

Dean pauses, unable to look at something else other than blue. Cas' eyes are so beautiful. He is deciding if he should tell him when he remembers the grace in his pocket. He reaches down and touches the flask through the material of his pants, wondering what to do with it.

"I should– I should do something with your grace. I swear I'll keep it safe." And he walks to his room.

"Hey, Dean?" Castiel calls him and Dean turns around, already at the door threshold.

"Yeah?"

"187."

Dean is honestly confused. "What?"

"The freckles on your face. They are 187. I counted them some time ago but I don't know why I never told you."

Dean feels his cheeks turning red. He lowers his eyes, and with a little smile answers: "Oh. Well, good to know."

But before he leaves, he looks again at Castiel like he's his whole world.

––

Once Dean is in his room, he takes out the flask and keeps it in his hands for a while. Suddenly an idea pops up in his mind. He goes over the bedside table, searching all the way for a chainlet or any type of lace. He finds an old necklace, takes off the pendant, and puts it back in the drawer. He ties the cord around the flask, making sure it won't fall, and runs to the bathroom, where he watches himself fasten it behind his neck. Castiel's grace is now hanging in the exact middle of Dean's chest, where the heart is placed. He admires it in the mirror, thinking again about how much it matches with Castiel's eyes. 187. Maybe he should write down that number somewhere, just in case.

He walks to his bed and falls into it, with the shining face of a man in love. He holds the pendant tight.

Dean will always have a part of Castiel with him.


End file.
